1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor, and more particularly to a rotor of a rotating electrical machine in which magnets are fixed to a rotor core by resin molding.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotating electrical machine includes a stator and a rotor, and examples of the rotor include magnet-embedded rotors in which magnets are embedded in an outer peripheral part. Among such magnet-embedded rotors, some are configured by inserting magnets into housing holes that are open in end faces of the rotor core and extend in the axial direction inside the rotor core, packing a resin into each gap between the inner peripheral surface of the housing hole and the magnet, and then fixing end plates to the end faces of the rotor core (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-236019).
In such a rotor, a protrusion may be formed on the end face of the rotor after the packing of the resin as the resin remains and becomes a molding flash at an inlet through which the resin has been injected into the housing hole. If one tries to fix the end plate to the end face of the rotor core without removing such molding flash, adhesion of the end face of the rotor core and the end plate to each other is hindered by the molding flash. This is why deflashing work of removing molding flash is performed to remove any molding flash before the end plate is fixed to the end face of the rotor core.
However, thus performing molding flash removing work can add to the manufacturing cost. On the other hand, a manufacturing method in which the end plate is provided with an inlet port, the end plate is fixed to the rotor core, and then the rotor core is set in a mold and injected with a filler is also known as a technique to make the end face of the rotor core and the end plate adhere to each other. Since the end plate may deform under load and heat during molding in this manufacturing method, it is necessary to increase the plate thickness of the end plate so as to withstand load and heat. However, increasing the plate thickness incurs an iron loss and results in a decrease in efficiency of the rotating electrical machine.